I Never Knew You Were A Girl!
by gohagosa100
Summary: England X Crossdressing!Reader! Please give it a shot! 2nd attempt of a Reader fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland, one of the most famous boy in school for being the student council president.

He was smart.

Calm and collected.

He may be kind of rude at first, but he's a really nice person when you get to know him well.

And one of those who do know him well was you.

His best friend.

"I don't see him around today," Arthur mumbled as he stood by the gates of the school.

"Are you talking about Alfred?" Francis asked as he looks at the boy.

"No, I'm looking for (y/n)" Arthur exclaimed in worry, "I haven't given him my notes from the other day."

"Wait, by (y/n) you mean, (y/n) (l/n) right?" The other blonde asked.

"Of course you idiot! Nobody in this school has the same name as him right? It's pretty obvious I'm talking about (y/n)!" Arthur answered irritatedly.

Francis's face pales at his friends statement, "Uh, Arthur, don't you know that (y/n) is actually a-"

"Arthur!" You called as you ran to the school gates, "I'm sorry I'm late! It's just that Felix forced me to wear that silly Maid outfit of his again!"

"He's still bothering you about it?" Arthur asked in disbelief as he places his hand on his forehead and shakes his head, "why can't he see that you don't want to wear it?"

"Beats me!" You panted as you wiped your sweaty brow with the sleeve of your hoodie.

"Anyways, I would like for you to come to the office so I can lend you my history notes." The blonde smiled.

"Okay!" You cheerfully answered as you followed him.

Francis was left awestruck at what just happened, he seriously can't believe it! "Well I'll be damned,"

"What are you going to be damned for Francis?" A voice called his attention.

"Oh, Hey Alfred," The Frenchman answered as he faces the owner of the voice, Alfred F. Jones, one of the famous boys in school for good looks and being the star player of the football team.

"Good morning," another voice joined the greeting, yet a little more on the calmer side.

"Good morning Matthew," the man answered to Matthew Williams, the twin brother of Alfred, a famous boy in school as well for acing every tests he encounters and for being the star and captain in the hockey team, but would prefer being silent of his successes.

"Yo dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Alfred asked as he puts an arm around Francis.

"You have no idea!" Francis exclaimed as he puts a hand on his mouth and began to laugh.

"Huh what's going on?" Alfred and Matthew asked in unison.

Francis continued to laugh as he whispers to Alfred and Matthew's ear.

"Wait, you're kidding right?!" Alfred asked in disbelief as he pulls away and looks at Francis's face.

Francis laughed hysterically.

"That can't be, Arthur isn't that clueless!" Matthew exclaimed as he embraces the polar bear he loves so much.

"Bro, Arthur is so clueless he can't even tell a cat from a dog!" Alfred laughed as he held his sides.  
"We'll it's not like (y/n) doesn't have any faults, that person wears baggy clothes all the time!" Francis thought as he places a hand on his chin.

"But they've been together since they were kids!" Alfred replied, "he should have known sooner or later."

"I heard they joined baths before when they were kids." Matthew mumbled.

"And he still didn't know?! Oh my, he's such an idiot." Francis laughed as he facepalms.

"He doesn't know that (y/n) is a girl," the three mumbled in unison.

* * *

Lunch in the garden,

"Arthur! Wait for me!" (y/n) called as she ran to the blonde and gave him a hug.

"Hey, aren't you being a little too touchy toda-?!"

(y/n) looks up, "What's wrong Arthur?"

"Uhm, by any chance, (y/n), please tell me you're wearing a fake bra with pads in it." Arthur exclaimed nervously as his face blushed.

(y/n) gave Arthur a questioning look, "Arthur, I'm not wearing any pads, I told you didn't I? I denied Felix's offer to wear those girly clothes."

"The-Then what are those soft squishy stuff in your chest?!" The blonde screams.

"Huh? Obviously my boobs!" You answered with a pout.

"WHAT THE-?! YOU'RE A BLOODY BOY!" The man screamed as his eyes began to swirl in confusion.

(y/n) frowned as she takes of her hoodie and unbuttons two of the buttons from her uniform, "I'll have you know I'm a girl! I'm a double D!" She exclaimed as she grabs Arthur's hand and lets him squeeze it her face blushing.

"GYYAAAAHHHH!" The man screams as he felt they were real and lost his consciousness.

"Arthur? ARTHUR?!"

* * *

I'm really pushing it am I?

Tell me if I should still continue this...


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur rubbed his head as he woke up on a comfy bed."The nurses office." With a groan, he exclaims, "Thats gotta be the most ridiculous dream I've ever had, hah! (y/n) being a girl!"

"I'm a afraid to break it to you sweet cheeks but that dream was real!" (y/n) answered as he leans on Arthur's bed bringing her face close to the boys face.

Arthur laughed nervously, "(y/n)! Don't be ridiculous! How do you even know what my dream was?"

(y/n) frowned at how stubborn her best friend was as she crossed her arms. "Arthur I can pull down my underwear if you still don't believe me."

"I BELIEVE YOU! I BELIEVE YOU!" The poor man screamed trying to keep his innocence, dignity, and gentlemanly composure at the same time as he covers his eyes.

(y/n) give a heavy sigh as she scratched her head in disbelief, "Arthur, are you telling me you never knew I was a girl?"

Arthur, who could always retort an insult in one millisecond, was completely silent, having no clue if he wants to answer back, talk, or just shut his mouth. Instead, he just shook his head giving an honest answer.

"Okay, I see." (y/n) mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I confused you that much."

"Wait (y/n), what do you mean?" Arthur asked as he looks at (y/n).

"You don't have to apologize (y/n)! It's Arthur's fault for being dense and oblivious!" A voice drawled from behind.

Arthur gritted his teeth in annoyance as he recognizes the voice, "Alfred, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Not just me, Matthew and Francis are here as well." Alfred answered.

"Wow! Is this how you greet three people who carried you to the infirmary?" Francis asked half joking, half sarcasm. "By yelling at them?"

"I don't care if they're here you bloody git!" Arthur screamed at the man who was eating a burger. "And how many times have I told you to stop eating in the freaking nurse's offi-" The blonde then grimaced and groaned as his head throbbed painfully.

"Arthur calm down, your head collided with the concrete!" (y/n) as she ushered the man to take deep breaths.

The blonde then looked at (y/n), "I never knew you were a girl."

"Arthur only you were the one who didn't know." Matthew whispered to himself.

"Say what?"

"Everyone of us knew (y/n) was a girl. You're the only one who didn't know!" Alfred laughed.

"Wait are you guys ganging up on me or something?!" Arthur asked as his expression began to change to anger.

"Nothing of that sort my friend, it's just that you never knew." Francis explained.

"But we used to take baths together!" Arthur explained.

"Arthur, last time that happened we were five, the bathroom was so fogged up you can't see my lower half." (y/n) answered.

"I walked to you in the bathroom! You were flat!"

"Arthur, we were eight years old."

"I saw you hitting on girls!"

"I was asking for their notes, I wasn't hitting on them."

Arthur gave (y/n) a sad look, "Did you plan this? You didn't want to tell me you're a girl?"

(y/n) shook her head, "No, I was never hiding in the first place."

Alfred, Francis laughed at Arthur from the back.

Arthur's face paled, "Are you telling me, it's just that I never knew? You never was hiding it?"

(y/n) nodded.

Arthur then placed his face on his palms. "I feel ashamed."

Alfred and Francis supported each others weight and laughed to their hearts contest while Matthew panicked on making them silent.

Arthur looked at (y/n), "Im sorry (y/n)."

(y/n) just laughed, "It's okay, I can't really blame you, I've been wearing clothes that hide my body all these years!" She answered cheerfully.

Arthur smiled. Then his eyes landed on (y/n) semi-exposed chest, were in result, his face blushed massively. "Y-Your shirt, button it up."

(y/n) looked down and smirked, "Like what you see? And I thought you were a gentleman."

"I'm a gentleman!" Arthur screamed, "Thats why I'm telling you to hide those!"

Alfred whistled to Arthur, "Oh stop! I see you reading porn mags on the student council all the time!"

"Arthur loves those chest of yours! He's trying to hide it!" Francis added.

"G-Guys!" Matthew panicked web more.

(y/n) doesn't care what Alfred and Francis are saying she's just happy about one thing.  
Giving Arthur a hug, she whispers to his ear."

"I'm happy nothing has changed between us."

Arthur smiled back, "You're still my bestfriend."

* * *

Part 2...


	3. Chapter 3

(y/n) placed a thoughtful finger in her lips as she began to think deeply.

"Arthur, how would I make you notice me?"

(y/n) sighed as she lied down on her floor, hugged her flying mint bunny plushie, which she sewed by herself. She then giggled as her eyes landed on the plushie. "You were a creation of Arthur's imagination when we used to be young. He believed in fairies and magical beings that normal human cant see, but I guess I liked him so much I pretended to see them."

* * *

_"Come on (y/n)! Can't you see them?" A young Arthur squealed as he pointed to a space of thin air._

_(y/n) smiled as she looked at the same direction. "I can! I can see them! They're really pretty Arthur!"_

_The blonde smiled happily._

* * *

(y/n) buried her face in the plushie as she began to reminisce more memories of her childhood with Arthur.

* * *

_"(y/n) what are you doing?" Matthew asked as he sat beside (y/n) who was sewing at a couch in the student council office._

_"Im sewing flying mint bunny." She answered._

_"A flying mint bunny?" The boy asked as his brows furrowed in question._

_Arthur then returned from his small errand of sending a letter to the principal. Sighing he scanned the room and saw (y/n). "What are you doing?" The man this time asked as he sat across from the two._

_"I'm sewing flying mint bunny." She repeated._

_Arthur's eyes widened. "You remembered him?!"_

_(y/n) looked up. She didn't know it was Arthur who was asking her this time! She thought it was still Matthew. With a slight blush tinting her cheeks, she answered, "I- Yeah. I remember him."_

* * *

"Actually I don't even know how bunny really looks like, I just followed Arthur's description of him when we were kids, and sewed it." _ laughed as she hugged the plushie tighter.

With another sigh, she rolls over and bumps her forehead in her pile of Manga.

A Manga lands on her face.

Pulling it out of her face, her eyes widen in realization when she saw what Manga it was.

* * *

_"Here (y/n)! Happy Birthday!" Arthur exclaimed with a smile as he hands a rectangular item wrapped in a bright red wrapping paper. "I-It was kind of hard to get this but-"_

_(y/n) eyebrows furrowed in question as she slowly tears off the wrapping paper, her eyes widening in realization as her eyes landed on the present. "Y-You got me a Hetalia Manga?! But aren't they expensive?!" She sputtered._

_"That is true, since there were only several copies released," Arthur exclaimed with a rather proud smile, " but I got this for my best friend! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you (y/n)!"_

_(y/n) happily embraced the Manga as she promised to treasure this precious gift she received._

* * *

"I heard Arthur got into a lot of trouble getting it for me." (y/n) mumbled.

She then laid silently on the floor as her eyes slowly turned glassy. "Obviously, the reason he didn't notice me was because he thought I was a boy all these years!"

"A boy... All these years?" She repeated.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHY! IT'S NOT BECAUSE HE WAS UNINTERESTED WITH ME! ITS BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS A BOY!" (y/n) yelled as she sat up.

A very happy smile crept up her lips as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes.

Grabbing her phone, she calls someone who will be more than willing to help her with her problems.

"Hello France? It's me (y/n)! Can you come over and help me with something?"

* * *

"Alfred! How many times have I told you not to run down the halls?!" Arthur screamed at the boy.

"Sorry Artie!" The blonde screamed back as he continued his misbehavior.

"You're not even doing anything about it!" The student council president screamed frustratedly.

"Are you okay Arthur? Don't you think you need a break?"

Arthur scratched his head as he recognizes (y/n) voice and turned around to talk to her, "I'm fine (y/n) it's just that-"

Arthur then felt his heart was going to stop in that second.

(y/n) who has always been wearing baggy clothes that covers her entire physique, was wearing clothes that show her true figure.

She wasn't wearing anything revealing or anything fancy.

She was just wearing clothes that came from her closet.

A plain shirt, a plain pair of jeans.

She wasn't wearing make up either.

Nor did she do anything with her hair besides tie it.

Yet, she was beautiful.

But to Arthur's eyes, she was still (y/n).

His bestfriend.

And since yesterday,

His first love.

He fell in love.

* * *

_"Francis, are you sure this is okay? I mean don't you have to do this major make over like in those tv shows?" (y/n) questioned as Francis rummaged through her closet._

_Francis then looks at (y/n). "Mon cherie, a beauty is inside a person, not by the clothes she wear, or the jewelries and accessories she owns."_

_"But Francis, I don't even have anything to show off." (y/n) complained with a pout._

_Francis smiled as he kisses (y/n) in the forehead. "(y/n), you are very pretty, not just that, you have a heart of gold and a cheerful blooming out look. I think those qualities are more worth than having foreign colored eyes, pinkish cheeks, or bright red lips."_

_(y/n) blushes slightly at Francis's words._

_"Also, I know you like Arthur (y/n), but I think Arthur would still prefer if you are his best friend, than some changed girl whom he doesn't know."_

_(y/n) then gave a satisfied smile._

* * *

Arthur swallowed nervously, his cheeks turning bright red "Uh, (y/n) you look really gorgeous, I mean, smashing, I mean, pretty, l-love."

(y/n) simply gave a giggle, "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

Arthur then slams his head on the table.

"What did she do?! She-She's so BEAUTIFUL!"

"Arthur, dude, chill, if you like (y/n) so much, just tell her!" Alfred complained from the couch.

"What the, how long have you been there you bloody-"

"Git? Yeah, I've been here before you even got here." Alfred drawled.

"G-Get out!" Arthur screamed, his face bright red in frustration.

"You want me to help it not?" Alfred asked.

"I don't need help from someone like-"

"I'll help too Arthur, I'll be here to watch on Alfred if he ever gets into drastic ideas." Matthew whispered.

Arthur then grits his teeth as he gives a nod.

"Fine."

* * *

**Just a few more chapters and im done... (face falls flat on the ground)**

**A picture of this story is available too**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now! Plan A: I take (y/n) to a restaurant, ditch her, and you can go sit with her." Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur and Matthew looked at each other from the corners of their eyes and shook their heads.

"No."

"That would just make you look bad."

Alfred sighed, "Alright, Plan B: Be a hero! Save the damsel from distress! I will threaten (y/n) and you save her."

"Uh, Alfred, you do remember that (y/n) is a good fighter right?" Matthew asked.

Alfred's face paled.

Arthur joined in, "Don't you remember? She literally kicked your bum by pulling a German suplex on you."

Alfred's face paled even more as he remembered when (y/n) kicked his ass for taking away that flying mint bunny she sewed. "We were kids!"

"It was last year!" Chorused the two blondes.

Alfred then was on a corner, lines of depression running through his head as he mumbled, "No, we were kids at that time."

"He's gone mad." Arthur sighed.

"No, he just got traumatized." Matthew corrected.

Arthur gave another sigh. "This isn't going to work."

"Why don't you just ask her to go on a date with you? That would be more easy right?" Matthew asked Arthur.

The older blonde blushed massively, "I just fell in love with her yesterday! She's not going to take me seriously."

"Arthur, you and (y/n) have been friends since you were kids, I think she would know whether you are lying or not." The boy rebutted.

"A no is a no!" Arthur answered stubbornly.

Alfred then smirked. "Arthur, you do realize that Feliciano has the hots for (y/n) right?"

Now it was Arthur's turn for his face to pale. Remembering about that Italian just made his blood boil.

It definitely wasn't because the Italian boy said his food tasted bad. Oh no that wasn't his problem._ (A/N: oh really?)_

"Doesn't that boy flirt with anybody?" Matthew asked Alfred, while Alfred answered with a shushing motion.

Matthew's eyes widened as he realized what's happening.

Arthur placed a hand under his chin. Now that he's thought about it, Feliciano has been more clingy to (y/n) lately. Doesn't (y/n) realize that?!

Just thinking about (y/n) being held by another boys pair of arms makes Arthur seethe with anger.

Add an Italian he had a grudge with and we have a bloodbath on the way.

Matthew and Alfred took a step back as they saw Arthur being engulfed with a dark scary aura.

The younger of brothers then asked. "Doesn't Arthur realize that Feliciano has been on a relationship with Ludwig for 6 months now, Alfred?"

The older just snickered. "That just proves how dense Arthur is!" He laughed.

Matthew sighed at how his brother just managed to deceive Arthur. "You're terrible."

"He won't do anything unless we lay the tracks indolent of him. All he needs to do now is run through them." Alfred smiled.

All Matthew can do was smile as well.

"IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO HIM!" Arthur screams jolting the twins.

"Oh are you actually going to try something now Arthur?" Alfred asked with a smirk, knowing his plan just slid through the hole perfectly.

"Of course I am you bloody git!" Arthur answered with a really determined feature. "I'm going to make (y/n) mine!"

"That's the spirit!" Alfred and Matthew cheered.

* * *

"Dude, don't tell me you're going to chicken out right now." Alfred asked as he gave a disappointed look at his friend.

"I-I I'm n-not going t-to ch-chicken out! I-It's just t-too cold!" Arthur screamed as his grip on his bag tightened, while his legs began to shake.

Matthew sighed as he opened his phone. "It's 104 degrees right now." He mumbled to himself as he slid his phone back to his pocket.

"Dude, think about (y/n)! She's just waiting for his knight of shining armor to arrive!" Alfred exclaimed as he pointed to the door of (y/n)'s classroom. "Or maybe you'd prefer we being snatched away from you by Feliciano?" The spectacled boy asked with a devilish smirk.

"Oh Feliciano! You're so good at this!" (y/n) voice gasped from behind the door.

Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur's faces drained its color.

"Of course! Ludwig thought me!" The boy chirped.

Arthur gritted his teeth as he rushed inside and opened the door.

"Arthur?!"

"Vee~?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Alfred screamed.

"Uh, playing cards?"

* * *

I know this is a terrible way to end a chapter, but oh well.


End file.
